City Hunter
by Starling-Lizard
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is being forced by his current guardian to seek revenge, trying to ruin the lives of the five people, who killed who he believes is his father. But falling in love Amu Hinamori wasn't in his plans. Based on the Korean Drama, City Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

_**October 9, 1983**_

Aruto Tsukiomi and Kazuomi Hoshina were standing outside a memorial, with other agents, waiting for the president to arrive. Aruto checked his watch, and turned to his best friend.

"The guardian isn't here," he mumbled.

Kazuomi put his hand on Aruto's shoulder, and Aruto turned to look at him. They nodded to each other, understanding the message to be a little more patient.

The leader of their group walked up to them. "Isn't it past 10 o'clock?" he asked.

Kazuomi and Aruto looked at him.

"Mr. President seems to be late," Aruto said, as he was checking his watch, once again.

"The minister was late in escorting him," Kazuomi told the man, "He's on his way here with the ambassador right now."

"I understand," answered the man as he walked away.

Aruto pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Site team, report to me about the situation at the scene."

The president had soon arrived, and the two agents were looking around suspiciously. Everyone started cheering as the cars were pulling up.

In the big house where the agents were waiting for the cars to arrive, is a suspicious black machine, hidden somewhere in the ceiling, and a man hiding behind a tree, with a remote in his hand.

As the president's driver pulled up, the button was pushed, and there was a huge commotion as the house was blown up.

The two agents watched with eyes wide, immediately pulling out their guns. The president's car was flipped over.

"Move the car!" yelled Kazuomi.

There were wounded people on the ground, as smoke surrounded them. The two agents were looking around, trying to find the person who caused all of this, with pained looks on their face as they saw innocent people laying on the ground, and also, had a look of defeat on their faces, as they couldn't seem to protect the people hard enough.

~C-H~

As the situation was happening, somewhere around Japan, Aruto's current wife, Souko Hiroshi, had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

As she was being moved to a different room, they passed by the waiting room, where a TV was turned on.

"This is breaking news. The current time in Tokyo, Japan is 10:28. There was a bombing at the memorial today, where the President was scheduled to pay respects today." At this, Souko immediately got up, shocked.

"Currently, our loss account, including the cabinet members and bodyguards, and reporters, are at a total of 16 deaths."

She laid back down, eyes filling up with tears.

~C-H~

**Hey guys! So, I was watching this AMAZING Korean drama, and oh my gosh. I just really wanted to make it into an Amuto story! I don't think you guys have heard of it, but it is called **_**City Hunter**_**! If y'all did, then that's why it kinda sounds really familiar to you. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara, nor do I own City Hunter.**

**In this chapter, Kazuomi is a nice guy! But later on, he won't be the same, and you will see why! And Amu and Ikuto wasn't in this, and I'm sorry. But this chapter has a lot to do with this story! I made this short because, what's the point of making it long if probably nobody is going to read it? So! If this gets 5 reviews, I will make a long chapter! I am about to start it as soon as I am done with this! But it will be really fast! **

**If you have a problem with me "copying" City Hunter, then don't bother reading this. I just wanted to make this as an Amuto. Just putting it out there. Alright so please R&R, and I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Oh and can you guys probably help me pick out a name? It's going to stay as "City Hunter" until I find a name for it. Thanks!**

**Oh and Souko was worried about the president, and that's a different story! It will be explained later in the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Those crazy fools!" yelled a very angry man, who slammed his fist on the table.

There were five people in the meeting room the angry man was currently in. Tadase Hotori, Hikaru Ichinomiya, Seiichiro Suzuki, Youhei Sunohara, and none other than President Akio Furukawa.

"It's only been a few days since one of the Japanese planes got shot down! The nation's mourning, but they're telling us to die, die." Tadase finished.

"He had a grenade to blow a gas into the memorial. Their mission is to come kill the president."

This whole entire time, President Akio was staring into space, with a serious look on his face.

"They are asking for war. How dare they target the president!" Hikaru said.

"This is humiliation to our nation! We didn't do anything!" Seiichiro exclaimed.

"But the cabinet members are still so scared. What are they asking for exactly? This is just…"

"Then…," the President spoke, "Let us attack as well." The members all looked at each other in thought. "Do we agree?"

"Lets do it!"

"Yes, let's attack!"

"What is there to hesitate about?"

"Good." The President confirmed. "Let's attack those things."

~C-H~

Soon after that, one of the people from the meeting room announced about the new mission to the two agents, Aruto Tsukiyomi and Kazuomi Hoshina.

"What's the plan?" Aruto questioned.

"Go to Singapore, and kill the 30 generals of the Japanese army. Are you going to do it?"

~C-H~

Aruto and Kazuomi were in the car, thinking about their new mission.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Aruto said.

"If we go, I'll be the one going. You stay out of it." They stopped in front of the hospital, so that Aruto could see his wife and newborn child. Kazuomi turned to Aruto. "You are not alone."

~C-H~

Souko was gently stroking her newborn's cheek, until she heard the knock on her door. She looked towards the door, and saw her husband and his best friend.

"Souko," he gently called, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Aruto," she called back with a smile, as she was sitting up.

"Is was hard, right?" he asked, "I'm sorry."

He looked at the child in her arms. "Is this our son? Aw, he's so beautiful!" he cooed as he picked up the small child in his arms. "I'm your dad." he told him, with a huge smile on his face. "Hurry up and grow strong so it won't be hard on your mom, okay?"

As this was happening, Souko looked down at her bed covers, guilty.

"Madam, you've worked hard," said Kazuomi.

"Thank you for coming back alive." Souko said, gently, "After hearing the news, I worried so much."

"You don't know how worried I was." Kazuomi replied.

"Aah, why would my wife worry about you?" Aruto called out while playing with the child in his arms.

"Would Kazuomi be the same as my lovely husband?" Souko asked, amused.

"Gosh! So sad, seriously… I'm going to get married and leave. I'm going to do it this year." At this, Souko laughed. "Right. Spend the night catching up on your love." Kazuomi told Aruto. "I'm leaving."

"No, let's go together." Aruto said, as he laid his child in his wife's arms, "I just came but I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere."

"W-where?"

"Aruto."

"No… But, for now, I don't think I'll be able to come back."

"When will you come back?" Souko asked.

"Let's name the baby after I come back. Maybe Ikuto would be a nice name for him." he said with a gentle smile on his face.

Souko reached out and held his hand. "It's not dangerous, right?"

"Don't worry! I will come back to your side, no matter what," he laid a hand on her shoulder, "To my son's side."

He looked at her once more before he left past Kazuomi.

Kazuomi looked at his best friend's wife, and went to follow.

Souko looked after them, as their figures were disappearing down the hall, with worried on her face. She looked down at her newborn son, and smiled. "Ikuto.."

~C-H~

After they left the hospital, Kazuomi and Aruto went around to find 26 soldiers to help them out with the mission. They both started to explain the mission to those 26 soldiers, while they were nodding in agreement. They collected the soldier's dog tags in a brown paper bag. The president soon came in, and faced the two people he trusts.

"I am counting on you two." he said. "The whole country is depending on you.

~C-H~

Well! There goes chapter two! This isn't really long, but hey, it's longer than the first one! Still, there was no Ikuto nor Amu in here, but I'm pretty sure they'll come out in the third or fourth chapter, cuz like I said before, these events has a lot to do with both of their lives. I promise.

Okay so anyways, I DO NOT OWN CITY HUNTER, NOR SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS WHO ARE IN THIS WHO I TOOK OUT OF DIFFERENT ANIME! Mmkay? Just saying!

Please R&R! That would make me happy! :DD!


End file.
